Nomeo y Hulieta
by Darbri
Summary: Despues de todo: Nunca hubo historia de más desconsuelo que la que vivieron Julieta y Romeo, hasta que nacieron Namikaze Naruto y Huyga Hinata
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

"Nunca hubo historia de más desconsuelo que la que vivieron Julieta y Romeo"

…

_Les contare una pequeña historia: hace mucho tiempo cuando Japón era solo un país en desarrollo hubo una gran guerra que implicaba a todo el país, los nativos de este país dieron todo cuanto podían para proteger sus tierras y sus familias de los constantes asaltos y asesinatos que daban los enemigos, en la guerra la muerte era cosa de cada día y los nativos encontrándose harto de esta situación decidieron enfrentarse con todas sus fuerzas, al enviar a todos los hombres a la guerra solo lograron la muerte de estos, Japón al ser un país pequeño y con mujeres por habitantes se había vuelto una tierra fácil de conquistar, el país contrario había prácticamente ganado la guerra tomando posesión de cada una de las vidas de las nativas, pero con lo que no contaban era de la vida de dos muchachos, dos muchachos hijos de la victoria y la venganza con deseos de recuperar sus tierras, estos dos muchachos enfrentaron por si mismos las fuerzas contrarias, fueron muchas las veces que salieron heridos pero después de 5 años de constante lucha ganaron la guerra, pues lo que caracterizaba a estos dos muchachos era su inteligencia y sus estrategias, no recurrían a la fuerza bruta como lo hacia el país contrario dejaba en manos el destino a la inteligencia y la astucia, cuando la guerra termino estos dos jóvenes se habían convertido en unos adultos y las nativas decidieron que ellos fueran los líderes del país, los dos hombres así lo hicieron tomando el control de su país y desarrollándolo a tal punto que en poco tiempo se convirtió en una de las grandes potencias, varios habitantes de otros lugares llegaron y se reprodujeron con las nativas del país, al poco tiempo los líderes del país decidieron formar sus propias familias, al poco tiempo de que cada uno se casara otra guerra había empezado en Japón, los lideres decidieron ir pero sus esposas no los dejaban con la excusa de que sabían que si iban jamás regresarían, los hombres no las escucharon y decidieron ir a la guerra, y como la vez anterior ganaron la guerra pero como dijeron sus esposas no regresaron jamás, pues por la seguridad de su pueblo ellos sacrificaron su vida._

_Sus esposas devastas decidieron otorgar el nombre de sus esposas como apellidos a sus respectivos hijos, desde entonces los Namikaze, dueños de unos brillantes ojos azules y los Huyga, dueños de unos brillantes ojos perlas fueron dos familias muy unidas y amistosas que por años se instalaron en la pequeña aldea de konoha._

_Sin embargo, en una generación en especial, cuando ya Japón era un país estable y en paz esa estrecha unión entre familias se rompió formándose desde entonces un increíble odio y discordia entre las dos familias, nadie sabe con certeza el motivo del porque estas dos familias se odian con tanto fervor, algunos dicen que se lleva en la sangre, otras dicen que son cosas de viejos, otras dicen que existe una mujer involucrada lo que sí es seguro es que a partir de esa generación estas dos familias se volvieron las más poderosas de todo Japón, pues ambos decidieron crear y desarrollar sus propias empresas, administrándolas en un ámbito familiar donde todo quedaba en familia, con el tiempo las empresas crecieron y para cuando se dieron cuando tenían sucursales en diferentes partes del mundo pero para cada una de las familias eso no era lo importante, lo importante era ganar y ser mejor que el otro pues el odio y el rencor no daban su brazo a torcer y sus descendientes tampoco._

_Hasta el día de hoy esta historia se sigue repitiendo en la ahora ciudad de konoha dos nuevos líderes son los que están en la cabeza de las empresas Namikaze's corp y Huyga's inc. Estos son Minato Namikaze y Hiashi Hyuga que al igual que sus antepasados la tolerancia entre ambos no era algo usual, lo que estos dos nunca imaginaron era que en el mismo momento en que sus hijos nacieran seria el momento en que el destino se escribiera y con ello un amor puro…_

…

"Después de todo: Nunca hubo historia de más desconsuelo que la que vivieron Julieta y Romeo, hasta que Namikaze Naruto y Hyuga Hinata llegaran a este mundo"


	2. La noticia

Capitulo 1: La noticia

-Enhorabuena está embarazada

-¡Eh!

-Su fecha de parto está programada para aproximadamente el 10 de octubre muchas felicidades

No lo podía creer… simplemente era poco probable eso que sus oídos estaban escuchando… ella, Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze estaba embarazada ella que después de tanto tiempo de intentos fallidos de lagrimas y amargura, de difíciles momentos en la empresa, de varias citas con médicos y ginecólogos que solo hacían que su autoestima bajara y quedara en cero por fin, esta chica esta enfermera le había dado un motivo de felicidad, un bebe, una pequeña vida se estaba formando en su vientre, un pequeño bebito creado con todo su amor y el de su amado esposo, las lagrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por mucho tiempo, Kushina sentía como la felicidad le albergaba por completo mientras se llevaba sus manos a su rostro para calmar sus sollozos.

-¿se encuentra bien?- la enfermera se había asustado un poco por su reacción después de todo no esperada esta reacción por parte de una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido, sin embargo, entendió poco a poco el porqué de su reacción y solo atino a brindarle a la Uzumaki un pañuelo de color naranja- creo que lo mejor será que le diga a su esposo, estoy segura que estará muy contento con la noticia- sonrió un poco y Kushina no podía estar más agradecida con ese pequeño gesto, le había agradado bastante y reconfortado de igual manera.

-Seré madre'ttebane- no lo creía no cavia en su mente semejante noticia tan milagrosa y fascinante, es verdad que estaba preocupada no sabía cómo le diría a su esposo que después de tanto tiempo tendrían a un pequeño niño corriendo por la casa la simple idea le fascinaba y alteraba todo al mismo tiempo, solo tomo impulso y salió corriendo dejando sus pertenencias en el hospital no le importaba nada solo llegar hasta donde se encontraba su esposa, la enfermera quedo estática cuando escucho el grito de la pelirroja y el portazo que dio cuando salió de la habitación, solo recogió las cosas de la señora Namikaze y se las entrego al asistente personal de esta ya estaban un poco acostumbrados a estos arranques de energía e hiperactiva por parte de la bella mujer.

A Kushina no le importaba el dolor en sus pies, simplemente corría corría para poder llegar junto con su amado esposo dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa tan tranquilizadora que la apaciguaba siempre que lo necesitara, es cierto que habían tenido problemas con eso de la rivalidad con las empresas y los Hyugas… *Hyugas, me pregunto cómo estará Hana… hace tanto que dejamos de hablarnos…* pero borro esos pensamientos inmediatamente cuando diviso la empresa en donde su esposo era el jefe de todos, en auto hubiera sido más rápido y efectivo pero no le importaba solo siguió corriendo mientras que todos los presentes simplemente se apartaban del camino y le abrían las puertas para que la mujer no se estrellara con nada, los empleados como el resto del personal también estaban acostumbrados a los arranques de la Uzumaki pero en esta ocasión en especial no entendían el motivo, anteriormente se había presentado de esta forma cuando su jefe llegaba con un muy mal humor o con cara de inmensa tristeza pero esta vez no era asi, su jefe se había presentado como todos los días sonriente y sereno. Entonces porque su esposa, la gran temeraria Kushina Uzumaki, corría como alma que se la lleva el diablo de un lado para otro para llegar hasta su esposo? Algunos se hacían una idea otros simplemente abrían puertas.

Kushina seguía su carrera hasta que llego al último piso donde se encontraba el su amado esposo, como antes le abrieron la puerta para entrar y solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta que no llevaba zapatos.

-Pero que mierda'ttebane! , kussoo he dejado los zapatos en el hospital'ttebane- con cara de disgusto Kushina inflaba sus cachetes en señal de molestia

-¿Que hacías en el hospital Kushina?- su esposo un poco sorprendido por ver a su esposa en su oficina y sin zapatos pero más aun cuando escucho que ella había estado en el hospital-¿Te ha ocurrido algo? No me digas que has venido hasta aquí corriendo desde el hospital, Kushina está bien que te preocupes por mí pero… querida no deberías de hacer esas cosas

-Neeeh! Y porque me regañas ahora'ttebane! Si yo quiero venir a visitarte puedo hacerlo'ttebane, miren a este desconsiderado yo corriendo desde el hospital para hablar contigo'ttebane y me vienes con un regaño! Baka'ttebane! Y si deje mis zapatos era solo porque tenía algo importante que decirte'ttebane! Además que te crees! Muy importante acaso para tener que yo! TU ESPOSA'TTEBANE! Tenga que pedir una cita para verte a ti MI ESPOSO!

-no pero yo

-URUSAI'TEEBANE!

-Vale vale pero…- Minato sabía que había perdida la batalla, su esposa solo cruzo los brazos llevándoselos hasta el pecho para después voltearse de medio lado arrugando su ceño, señal de molestia y rabia, el solo pudo suspirar y sonreír de medio lado no quería admitirlo pero cuando veía a su esposa de esa forma le encantaba por completo, esa mujer no hacía más que exasperarlo y enamorarlo todos los días ¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía pero le encantaba así- ¿no puede esperar para después? Eso que me tenías que contar.

-NO'TTEBANE!

Era definitivo, por muy hombre que fuese Minato Namikaze esa mujer definitivamente le daba miedo o seria más bien orgullo? Lo hacía sudar frio cada que podía que degradante seria eso, quizás con el tiempo el se volvió un hombre masoquista pero de nueva cuenta no le importaba, solo se levanto de su asiento busco en uno de los estantes y tomo uno de los zapatos bajos color rojo que le había comprado a su amada esposa hace mucho se acerco a ella y se agacho para ponérselos, Kushina levanto su entumecido pie para que su esposo se lo masajeara mientras le ponía el zapato.

-Ya era hora'ttebane

-Jeje no te quejes mujer solo lo hago porque te amo y mucho

-e-encerio'ttebane…

-Asi es- *mierda* pensó Kushina, esa sonrisa la derretía y la hacía débil muy débil pero le encantaba ser débil con él, Minato era su príncipe azul y lo amaba con locura desde que eran unos pequeños infantes y como no, esos ojitos azules, esos cabellos dorados y esa sonrisa que ponía solo con ella, la aturdía por completo pero que importa nada importa'ttebane! Y por eso ahora se encontraban tirados en la alfombra de la oficina de su esposo mientras ella lo besaba con pasión y el solo la miraba atónita sin nada que decir

-Ku-mmhh-Shin-mmhhhaaaaa e-espera…

-no quiero'ttebane

-n-no tenías algo que mmmhhhhh

-puede esperar- mirándolo con la malicia la mujer solo siguió besando con desesperación a su amado esposo, había sido unos cuantos los encuentros sobre esa alfombra lo cual lo hacia erótico y excitante pero Minato no podía dejar de mirar la puerta que estaba completamente abierta

-Señor Minato la junta esta ¡oh por Dios! G-gomen l-la interrupción

-¿eh?- Kushina no podía estar más roja si no fuera por su cabello, se levanto rápidamente y se oculto en el baño personal que tenia la oficina de su esposo-¡no volveré a salir nunca'ttebane!

-D-discúlpeme señor Namikaze-san

-E-está bien- Minato también se encontraba avergonzado pero ya había pasado, retiro a la joven secretaria y cerró la puerta esta vez con seguro para posibles inconvenientes- Ahora si Kushina que te traes entre manos

-¡Ya te dije que no saldre'ttebane!

-Vamos amor ábreme

-¡no!

-Abre

-¡NO'TTEBANE!

-Kushi…

-¡NO!

-bien me rindo mujer

-¿Minato? – al no escuchar por un tiempo nada, Kushina salió lentamente del baño para verse completamente sola en la oficina de su esposo realmente no quería molestarlo ahora de seguro se había ido a una junta y la había dejado sola *Baka'ttebane! N-no te necesito…* unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de su níveo rostro pero sus ojos fueron rápidamente tapados mientras una dulce y ronca voz le susurraba en el oído

-Claro que me necesitas Kushina tanto o más de lo que yo te necesito a ti…- y sin más la beso, la beso son fuerza y pasión con deseos de algo mas pero debía parar porque sabía que no era un buen lugar además su esposa estaba ahí desde hace un buen rato por algo y quería saber que era- Ahora si mujer me dirás que sucede

-que eres un tonto'ttebane

-Me amas igual cierto?

-s-si…

-Eso es lo que cuenta

-M-minato te tengo una noticia'ttebane!

…

-¡Hiashi! ¡Hiashi Hyuuga!

-¿Que sucede?

-Son los Namikaze, al parecer hay rumores sobre ellos y se dice que la mujer Uzumaki está esperando un bebe

-¡Un hijo!

-Aun no se sabe el sexo hermano pero se rumorea que ya tiene 4 meses de embarazo

-¡Pero como pueden esconder una barriga por tanto tiempo!

-No hermano, no se ha escondido lo que sucede es que los Namikaze han decidido apartarse de la prensa con el fin de que nosotros no nos enteráramos, de alguna forma piensan que al tomarse vacaciones de la empresa podrán tener un embarazo sin complicaciones, como sabrás la Uzumaki ya ha perdido varios hijos, supongo que no quieren perder a este de igual modo hablando con la prensa y tener que enfrentarse con nosotros al mismo tiempo-

-Ya veo… pero que curioso no te parece Hisashi

-Así es hermano, el que justo mi hijo tengo apenas un año, tu esposa este embarazada y que los Namikaze estén esperando a un bebe es demasiado curioso

-Solo espero que los Namikaze sigan perdidos, con la ausencia de la cabeza de la empresa se nos ha favorecido mucho las cosas, los números han subido al igual que las exportaciones

-Eso es lo menos importante Hiashi… ¿Como esta tu corazón hermano?

-Desearía decir que esta latiendo con fuerza, pero siento que cada día que pasa se debilita cada vez mas

-Vamos Hiashi no digas eso, sabes mejor que nadie que Hana no le gustaría para nada escuchar hablar de esa forma

-Hisashi promete una cosa… si llegase a morir

-¡Hiashi!

-¡Escucha! Si yo llegase a morir por culpa de este débil corazón, encárgate de mi familia, cuídalos, protégelos y se la cabeza de las empresas Hyuugas… es mejor que nadie que tú querías ese puesto y con el nacimiento de tu hijo y tu corazón fuerte latiendo y bombeándole sangre a todo tu cuerpo es más que obvio que la decisión de papa de ponerme a cargo fue errónea

-Hiashi…

-Hisashi debiste ser el que nació primero no yo, siempre tendrás mis respetos hermano así que por favor prométemelo

-Hiashi, si no fuera por ti esta empresa no tendría sucursales en países lejanos como Estado Unidos tu no morirás hermano y eso te lo puedo asegurar, no te prometo nada porque estoy mas que seguro que no morirás en cambio te prometo que vivirás una larga y feliz vida junto con tu familia

-Hisashi de que estás hablando

-Solo asegúrate de proteger y encargarte bien de Neji, el es mi hijo y es un gran muchacho…

-¡Hisashi! ¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato!

-¡Después! Debo ir a ver a alguien

Sin más Hisashi dejo a su hermano completamente confundido, y se dirigió hacia la única persona que podía apoyarlo y ayudarlo; mientras tanto Hiashi no entendía nada de lo que su hermano le había dicho… ¿cómo era posible que hablando de la familia Namikaze pasaron hablar de su débil corazón? Era cierto que el sufría del corazón a pesar de sus pocos 30 años le habían dado ya dos pre infartos, los expertos decían que eso ocurría cuando se alteraba mucho principalmente en las constantes batallas y disputas que tenia con los Namikaze, esa era otra de las múltiples razones por las cuales podía odiar a esas personas sin remordimiento alguno.

Hiashi solo tenía una preocupación y era su bella esposa Hana, una mujer de un largo cabello negro con toques azulados, jamás había conocido a una mujer tan comprensiva y tierna como lo era ella y eso era justo lo que a él le preocupada ¿Cómo haría si un día su corazón se detuviera y dejara de bombear sangre a su cuerpo? Dejando a una joven Hana viuda y ahora que ella estaba embarazada, dejaría a un hijo o hija sin un padre eso era lo único que lo atormentaba porque para él lo único que importaba era el bienestar de su familia. Por más que las personas lo tacharan de frio y serio el tenia sentimientos y solo su familia más cercana conocía de ellos porque si, Hiashi era un hombre muy orgullo y ante todo está el orgullo de la familia Hyuuga el cual solo tiene dos reglas:

_Mantener el orgullo Hyuuga muy en alto para que todos lo sepan y le teman así se logra el respeto, ante todo amar y proteger a la familia ya que solo juntos se pueden derrotar a los Namikaze_

_Nunca relacionarse con ninguno que tenga sangre Namikaze o que tengan algún parentesco, ante todo el amor hacia el apellido_

Cuando era pequeño esas reglas le parecían de lo más tontas pero son el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta n que no era para nada tontas y en cambio albergaba una gran historia de odio y decepción que con el tiempo se han transmitido de generación en generación: ante todo el orgullo Hyuuga.

…

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y los vientres de las esposas de los personajes más adinerados y poderosos de Japón crecían, las noticias acerca de sus embarazos y de los herederos no se hicieron esperar pues para la prensa esto era nada más y nada menos que la noticia del año, dos nuevos herederos de la fortuna Namikaze y Hyuuga para todos era un gran misterio los sexos de los pequeños infante no nacidos ya que de alguna forma esto era lo más importante. Por más que se intentara decir que estamos en un mundo donde el favoritísimo por el género masculino y el machismo se había disminuido es más que obvio que no es así ya que para los grandes empresarios el tener un hijo varón era toda una fortuna pues consideraban que de algún modo el hombre era mejor para los negocios ya que no involucraban los sentimientos y la feminidad que por inercia tenían las mujeres. Igualmente esto era una clase de insultos para las respectivas esposas que sin echar de lado su feminidad era unas mujeres muy fuertes y duras por lo que decidieron no contarles a nadie acerca del sexo de su bebe y así sin que ninguna de las dos supiera habían hecho exactamente lo mismo. Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze le había ocultado a su esposo Minato Namikaze que iban a tener un hijo varón y Hana Hyuuga ocultaba a toda costa que su esposo Hiashi Hyuuga supiera que tendrían una hija, no por miedo ni mucho menos sino por venganza para que su arrogante esposo supiera que tener una hija más que un des fortunio era una gran bendición.

Pero al estar Kushina por su noveno mes le informaron de algo que ella jamás había escuchado antes, al parecer el cuerpecito del pequeño bebe que llevaba en su vientre aun no se había formado por completo lo cual podría causarle muchas complicaciones a la hora del parto esto no solo hizo que Kushina se deprimiera sino que se preocupara enormemente por la vida de su pequeño hijo, los doctores habían dicho que lo mejor en estos casos seria esperar un mes más para que el bebe siguiera formándose y así al decimo mes de gestación poder sacarlo por cesárea si fuese necesario para salvar tanto la vida de su hijo como la de ella ya que con este método todo era posible pero lo que los Namikaze nunca esperaron fuese que la noticia de que tendrían un hijo varón se pronunciara por todo lo alto y por todo el mundo.

En los periódicos solo se veían noticias acerca del crítico embarazo de Kushina Namikaze y del futuro heredero de las empresas Namikaze, algunos se alegraban con la noticia de que fuese un varón, otros solo se preocupaban del estado de la mujer del Namikaze; Hiashi por otra parte no podía estar más que eufórico, su más grande rival tendría un hijo heredero de todo ¿y él? Miro a la mujer que tenía una mano sobre su hombro mientras la otra estaba en su ya muy abultado vientre no quería decir nada pero en su rostro se expresaba todo lo que sentía, sabía que no era culpa de nadie pero eso no quitaba su enojo

-Hiashi por favor cálmate recuerda que hace poco sufriste de una recaída querido no quiero perderte antes de que este bebe nazca

-Pensé que la Uzumaki era infértil rayos otra generación en la que los Namikaze nos seguirán molestando

-Querido no pienso que esas sean buenos pensamientos

-Jum

-Hiashi mírame, todo irá bien oíste

-Si… Gracias Hana eres, mi salvavidas

…

"_ES UN NIÑO, EL HEREDERO A TODA LA FORTUNA NAMIKAZE ES UN NIÑO"_

"_ES UNA NIÑA! SE ESPERA CON ANSIAS LA LLEGADA DE LA PRINCESA HYUGA"_

…

"_HA NACIDO HOY 10 DE OCTUBRE HA NACIDO EL HEREDERO A TODO"_

"_PEQUEÑA BEBE DE OJOS PERLA HA NACIDO, LA PRINCESA HYUGA HA NACIDO BAJO LA NIEVE DEL 27 DE DICIEMBRE"_

Noticias y más noticias por cada rincón de los recién nacidos más afamados y ricos de todo el mundo pero cierto periódico era el más curioso de todos con un interesante titular muy diferentes a todos los demás, pero lo más curioso de todo era que este titular era solo eso un titular en donde solo se podía ver una foto de los dos recién nacido.

"_ROMEO Y JULIETA HAN NACIDO…"_

/

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DARBRI LES HABLA DESDE LAS LEJANIAS DE… MI CASITA ._. jaja bueno aquí les tengo el primer capítulo de esta historia espero pronto hacer el segundo capítulo que aun no tengo ni idea de cómo empezarlo una que otra idea se me escapa pero más que todo es esto espero que les guste y si es así déjenme uno que otro review ;) acepto todo tipo de reclamo o recomendaciones pronto les daré un one-shot que de seguro les gustara "_solo 24 horas más…" _ ese es el nombre de mi futura historia bueno es todo por hoy de nueva cuenta espero que sea de su agrado nos estamos hablando comunidad fanfictionera.


	3. El encuentro prohibido

**CAPITULO 2: El encuentro prohibido **

Han pasado cinco años desde el nacimiento de aquellos pequeños infantes, la prensa se había olvidado rápidamente de su llegada al mundo y de la importancia que esto conllevaba al ser los próximos herederos de las multinacionales más reconocidas en todo Japón.

La familia Namikaze Uzumaki se encontraba de vacaciones de verano en su pequeña cabaña cerca de un lago amplio y transparente, este era su residencia cuando decidían alejarse de los pecaminosos caminos de la tecnología y la vida en la ciudad. En vez de un ambiente ruidoso y contaminante, preferían instalarse en su hostal de naturaleza y aire puro.

El olor a ramen casero recién hecho se podía distinguir a tres kilómetros a la redonda y no era imperceptible por un pequeño rubio hiperactivo de unos pocos cinco años y medio.

–¡RAMEN! –decia a todo pulmon el infante mientras salía despavorido hacia la cabaña dejando a su padre solo intentando armar lo que seria un columpio en un árbol

–Claro Kushina, dale ramen al chico eso es lo que necesita para crecer sano y fuerte. O que al menos tenga la gentileza de ayudar a su padre – Minato un poco cansado camino a paso lento hacia la cabaña, no era que no le gustase el contacto con la naturaleza de hecho le fascinaba. El problema era que su pequeño hijo era muy activo y no lo dejaba descansar ni un poco, al despertar lo primero que Naruto hacia era correr hacia la habitacion de sus padres para despertar a Minato e insistirle en salir al bosque para caminar, correr, jugar, encender la fogata, nadar en el lago, jugar al caballito, en fin un mar de actividades especiales padre e hijo. Minato adoraba a Naruto y le encantaba compartir esos momentos tan intimos con el, pero para un hombre de 37 años definitivamente esto era agotador, por ello cuando se sentía realmente cansado dejaba en manos de su amada esposa a su retoño. Esta se encargaba de llevarlo al campo de girasoles no muy lejos de la cabaña para recoger unas cuantas y decorar un pequeño jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera de su hogar temporal. Naruto solia aburrirse de este tipo de actividades pero era mejor no hacer enojar a su madre o sino las consecuencia serian inmensas.

–¡RAMEN! ¡RAMEN! ¡RAMEN! ¡RAMEN! ¡RAMEN! ¡RAMEN! –

–Ya va, ya va. Quisieras esperar un poco aun no esta lista, no entiendo porque llegastes corriendo-

–Es que el olor del ramen de mama es incomparable´ttebayo –

–Es cierto Kushina, tu ramen es el mejor de todos –

–Bueno pues gracias jeje, creo que los rubios son mis admiradores numero uno ¿no? mis rubios adorados –

–¡Claro que si mami eres la mejor! Pero el ramen es primero ¡RAMEN! ¡RAMEN! ¡RAMEN! –

-Querida es justo por estas cosas que te dije que si comias mucho ramen durante el embarazo nuestro hijo podría salir defectuoso-

–¡Como que defectuoso´ttebane! Mi Naru-chan esta en perfectas condiciones no es asi Naru-chan –Kushina se acerco a su hijo para darle un abrazo fuerte mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho, Naruto solo atina a sonreir y devolverle el abrazo mientras me le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla

FLASH

Era una de las tantas fotografías que Minato solia tomar de su familia, siempre cargaba con una en su bolsillo momentos como estos se presentaban muy poco por lo que debía de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviese disponible. Kushina un poco sonrojada fue a la cocina para darle los últimos toques a su ramen casero, mientras Naruto se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba sus palitos chinos en cada mano esperando ansioso la llegada de su amado ramen.

Minato se dirigió a la cocina revolviendo el ya desordenado cabello de su hijo al pasar por su lado. Al llegar se recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras admiraba a su mujer cocinar, no era de las personas que se desenvolvían muy bien en la cocina inclusive había tiempos en los que era Minato quien cocinaba-esto pasaba cuando Kushina tenia un arranque de ira y no tenia deseos de nada mas que de agarrar a su hijo y recargarlo en su regazo para poder acariciar sus orbes rubios, solia hacer este gesto con Minato pero como alguien debía de encargare de la cocina prefería hacerlo con Naruto; además su pequeño era mucho mas liviano que su esposo- Debia de admitir que cuando su mujer se esmeraba en algo todo le resultaba fantástico y ese era una de las multiples cualidades que poseía Kushina Uzumaki.

–Eres hermosa Kushina – le dijo en casi un susurro al oído mientras acomodaba sus manos en la cintura de ella para recargarse en su hombro izquierdo.

–Minato, me harás sonrojar – decía ya sonrojada la pelirroja

Haciendo caso omiso a los pucheros de Kushina, Minato apretó mas fuerte y daba besos calidos y cortos al cuello de ella.

–Mi-minato si continuas no podre seguir cocinando querido, a-ademas Naru-chan quiere su ramen –

–Naru-chan siempre consigue lo que quiere – Decia un poco lastimado su esposo con los ojos llorosos

–Aww Ven aquí – Volteandose Kushina tomo el rostro del rubio mayor entre sus manos para acercarlo y unir sus labios en un suave y calido beso. El contacto fue inmediato y las sensaciones que sintieron los alegres padres eran indescrptibles, el calor recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras el beso que solia ser delicado y gentil se volvia apasionado y profundo. Kushina revolvía los cabellos rubios de Minato mientras este la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la nevera. Los besos se volvían cada vez mas profundos y sus lenguas danzaban rítmicamente degustando, saborando y entregándose todo ese amor que se profesaban.

Al separarse por falta de oxigeno notaron que respiraban con dificultad, Minato sonrio de medio lado y apoyo su frente en el de ella mientras ella permanecia con los ojos cerrados recuperando el aliento.

–Te amo –

–¡MAMI ALGO SE ESTA QUEMANDO! –

–¡EL RAMEN! – Kushina se separo rápidamente de su esposo y verificaba que su comida no estuviese estropeada. Minato por otro lado se encontraba en una esquina sentado con un aura negra pensando repetidas veces porque tenia que tener un hijo tan inoportuno.

Chu~

Un tierno beso en la mejilla lo despertó y pudo apreciar esos bellos ojos violetas en todo su esplendor que lo miraban con esa chispa de alegría y amor como solo ellos podían hacerlo, sonrio cuasandole un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible a su esposa. Se levanto y tras un corto beso robado se dirigió a la mesa para sentarse con su hijo a esperar el tan ansiado almuerzo.

Tras haber comido el delicioso ramen casero de su madre, Naruto decide salir al campo un rato para correr y jugar un poco con los animales que se encuentra a los alrededores.

–Naru-chan no te alejes mucho si? –

– ¡Si mama! –

Despavorido, el niño se adentra al bosque para llegar a ese campo verde de flores violetas y azules. Un lugar excelente para jugar con los pequeños animalitos que ahí habitan y para recostarse y ver las nubes en el cielo azul ahora despejado. Corriendo sin medir distancias llego y su rostro se ilumino al ver lo lindo que se conservaba ese lugar. No hacia mas de un año que lo había encontrado o cuando el campo lo había encontrado a el. Cuando tenia no mas de 4 años el pequeño se alejo mas de lo debido de la cabaña y al no saber donde estaba solo caminaba y lloraba hasta que al tropezar con una roca pudo observar tan bello pasaje y decidió que si debía de morir solo o quedarse perdido para el resto de sus días definitivamente ese era el lugar indicado, unas cuantas horas luego sus padres lo encontraron sano y salvo dormido en el campo con una paz y tranquilidad dicha de un niño.

-Este año las flores crecieron mas'ttebayo- Naruto emprendió su caminaba dentro del campo y se recostó en la mitad de este para poder apreciar de la calida brisa que soplaba desde el sur, las nubes pasaban lentamente atravez del gran cielo azul. El pequeño rubio estaba a un paso de quedar dormido hasta que escucho un pequeño gemido de sopresa, apoyando sus manitas al suelo se levanto hasta media cintura y dirigió su vista hacia donde provenía el sonido pero no podía ver absolutamente nada. Por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado pero al escuchar un crujido de lo que seguramente era una rama se levanto completamente de este modo tenía un campo visual más amplio y pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser una pequeña montañita de color negro azulado. Curioso se acerco más a la montañita y pudo divisar lo que parecía ser una pequeña niña.

–Hola –

–¡KYA! – la niña alarmada se sorprendió por la repentina cercanía del muchacho hacia ella, sonrojada hasta el tope se alejo unos pasos manteniendo su cabeza gacha- Lo siento y-yo-

–Tranquila, creo que el que debe disculparse soy yo'ttebayo – "Que linda sonrisa tiene"

–Etto – nerviosa la pequeña infante solo atinaba a apartar la vista mientras pensaba en la linda sonrisa que tenia el pequeño.

–Oye, ¿puedo preguntar porque pones los dedos asi? –

–Yo, bueno. Solo lo hago inconscientemente cuando mmm estoy nerviosa –

–¿Y porque estas nerviosa? No estamos en ningún examen en la escuela jeje solo estamos los dos. Por cierto ¿Que haces aquí eh?

–B-bueno estaba caminando c-cerca del lago, c-cuando vi una mariposa m-muy linda y me trajo hasta aqui –

–¡Enserio!¿ Y donde esta esa mariposa? –

–¿Eh?, Etto… creo que la espante –

–Entonces debemos ir en busca de ellas, ven sigueme –

–¿Qué a donde? Kya.. – Tomandola de la mano, Naruto empezo a jalarla para empezar ambos a correr. No sabia a donde la llevaba pero el sueve contacto con su piel era muy reconfortante no sabia porque pero no podía evitar sonrojarse con esa gran sonrisa que tenia ese chico. Su mano era mas gran de la de ella a pesar de tener aparentemente la misma edad, la sensación de protección y cuidado que le transmitia a la pequeña la hacia sentir feliz y segura algo nunca antes sentido con nadie, nisiquiera con su padre. Nolo entendía pero le agradaba.

Por su parte Narte se siente grande y fuerte mientras dirigía a la niña a un mejor lugar en donde tenia por seguro que encontraría una variedad de mariposas hermosas y únicas. Al ver a la distancia el lago empredio su camino con mas intensidad casi que arrastrando a la pequeña que intentaba llevarle el ritmo un poco acelerado.

–O-oye no t-tan rápido que me t-tropiezo –

–Lo siento jeje es que ya estamos muy cerca y me emociona'ttebayo – "De nuevo esa sonrisa, kawai"

Corrieron un poco mas hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, desde donde estaban Naruto podía ver su cabaña pero prefirió no darle importancia y dirigir a la niña al lugar en donde se encontraban las mariposas. Al caminar un poco mas detrás de un árbol en lo que parecía un pequeño prado se encontraba centenares de flores de todos los tipos, rosas, violetas, orquidead, flores de loto y por supuesto en ese mismo lugar se encontraba un pequeño campo de girasoles que se reflejaban con la luz del sol haciendo el lugar resplander. La simple vista era fantástica y la pequeña infante había quedado sorprendida con tan bella imagen, nunca había visto nada parecido y ver como los girasoles resplandecían le maravillaba.

–E-esto es, es ¡HERMOSO! Mira estas rosas están tan rojas y tan bien cuidadas. Y estas orquideas y los girasoles, se ven tan bellas –

–¿Quieres ver algo mucho mejor? –

–¿Lo hay? – el pequeño rubio solo atino a sonreir mientras llevaba sus dedos a la boca y hacia un silbido provocando que centenares de mariposas escondidas salieran de su escondite y volaran por encima de ellos. La niña no cabia de la emoción y solo sonreía mientras giraba y veía todas esas mariposas a su alrededor, en su dedo se poso una de color naranja con negro nunca había visto una parecida pero le parecía de lo mas bello. Naruto por su parte tomaba una flor de cada tipo y la posaba en la copa de un árbol para asi dirigir a las mariposas concentrándolas en un solo punto.

–¿Que te parece? –

–Y-yo no tengo palabras e-es perfecto –

–Sabia que te gustaria'ttebayo – Con su típica sonrisa el niño no sabia quese estaba haciendo un lugar en lo mas profundo del corazón de la pequeña y ella embelesada solo podía ver esa sonrisa–Eres muy bonita –

–Gr-gracias – Y no mentia, esa pequeña tenia los ojos mas extraños que había podido ver en su corta vida pero eran especiales no sabia porque pero esos ojos perlas le llamaban mucho la atención – T-tu también eres m-muy a-apu-pues-to –

–Debo irme pero jugaremos mañana cierto?

–¡HAI!

–De acuerdo, hasta mañana'ttebayo. Oh por cierto mi nombre es Naruto

–Y-yo me llamo Hinata

"Hinata significa lugar soleado y ahora que lo pienso los girasoles parece que las iluminaran a ella'ttebayo", Naruto se acerco a su compañera de juegos y le dio un tierno y delicado beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida mientras emprendía su camino a su cabaña

–Nos veremos mañana Hina-chan – Sonrojada a mas no poder Hinata solo atino a asentir mientras se sentaba en el pequeño prado observando como se iba ese pequeño rubio hiperactivo, "Naruto-kun".

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado desde entonces, Naruto se encontraba muy comodo en su cama escuchando como su padre le contaba una de las tantas historias acerca del abuelo Jirayja-que a su opinión no era mas que un viejo pervertido- esas historias donde los héroes y las doncellas en peligro existían debía decir que eran sus favoritas y le encantaba como su padre le contaba esas historias cada noche antes de dormir.

–Muy bien eso es todo pequeño Kyubi es hora de dormir –

–¡Si! –

–¿Tus energias no se acaban no es asi? –

–Nee, Oto-san creo que he conocido a una princesa'ttebayo –

–¿Una princesa? –

–Si en el prado, era muy linda aunque un poco rarita pero se notaba que su corazón era noble y puro –

–Ah ¿sí? Y puedo saber ¿Cómo se llama esta princesa? –

–Hina-chan –

–Hina-chan ¿eh? Bueno supongo que deberías traerla a comer un día Naru-chan así tu madre y yo podemos conocerla ¿no te parece? –

–¡HAI! – y como un rayo Naruto se levanto y empezó a correr por toda la casa, Minato no podía creerlo estaba a punto de arroparlo para dormir y su hijo sufre de un ataque de hiperactividad a esta hora definitivamente debía de hacer algo y rápido

–¡KUSHINA! –

Y solo basto con escuchar como su madre se levantaba furiosa para que el pequeño rubio regresara a su habitación y se arropara para poder dormir. Definitivamente para Minato su esposa era la mejor.

/

–¡Mama hoy conocí al niño más lindo que nunca he visto! –

–¿Cómo es eso pequeña nata-chan? –

–Es que cuando fui al prado esta tarde me encontré con un niño que me llevo a un campo de flores hermosas habían rosas, girasoles, violetas muchas flores mami y sabes el niño m-me mmm jeje me dio un beso en el cachete – la pequeña Hinata sonrojada se encontraba realmente emocionada mientras su madre la veía con un dejo de sorpresa y alegría.

–Vaya nata-chan veo que tuviste un día muy productivo hoy jeje y cuéntame ¿cómo se llama este chico? –

–Na-Naruto-kun mami – "¿Naruto-kun? De donde me suena ese nombre… a menos que. NO PUEDE SER" Hana Hyuuga no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Acaso su hija se había encontrado con el hijo de los Namikaze? Pero eso no era lo peor de todo ¿Sería posible que su hija se hubiese enamorado de ese pequeño?

–Nata-chan este chico, Naruto, de casualidad es pelirrojo con ojos azules o rubio con ojos violetas o pelirrojo con ojos violetas?

–Mmmm, no oka-chan – "Que alivio" – El es rubio con ojos azules y tiene una sonrisa de lo más linda mami – "No puede ser, no puede ser, no pude ser, no puede ser".

–Nata-chan ya es hora de dormir de acuerdo –

–Mami ¿Te sientes bien? –

–Claro que me siento bien hija pero ya es hora de dormir, hasta mañana – Tras un beso de despedida en la frente Hana Hyuuga no puede creer lo que está sucediendo, la peor pesadilla que todo padre Hyuuga puede tener se ha cumplido.

Su hija ha conocido y esta más que segura que se ha enamorado de un Namikaze y no cualquier Namikaze, el legitimo heredero de toda la fortuna: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

–Hiashi ¿Estas ocupado? –

–No, pasa –

–Hiashi necesito que nos vayamos inmediatamente a Tokio–

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

–Hiashi creo, creo que estoy embarazada y necesito comprobarlo con un análisis de sangre –

–E-estas… E-embarazada… –

–Si bueno no es algo seguro pero, AH – Sorprendida Hana fue cargada por su esposo mientras este la besaba con devoción y felicidad.

–Te amo tanto Hana, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Gracias. Gracias. Mil y un gracias – y sin perder el contacto la llevo a su habitación para seguir con su camino de besos.

Al día siguiente Naruto llego al prado tal y como habían acordado el día anterior, la espero todo el día pero Hinata nunca llego. Decepcionado y triste regreso a la cabaña pero sin el mismo estado de ánimo que solía presentar el chico, preocupados sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para animarlo hasta que pudieron hacer que su pequeño retoño olvidara el incidente con la misteriosa -Hina-chan-

Por su parte Hinata se sentía devastada por no haber ido a la reunión que tenia con su querido Naruto-kun pero sus padres decidieron regresar más pronto de lo que debían a la ciudad. Hinata intento detener a sus padres pero le dijeron que por cuestiones de salud su madre debía ir de inmediato a un hospital. Ante eso ella no podía hacer ni decir nada solo asentir y esperar a que el destino la volviera a unir con su querido Naruto-kun

**/**

**Pueden odiarme tienen todo su derechos pues la ultima publicación que hice fue en diciembre jaja lo siento es que la inspiración no llego sino hasta ayer y hoy. Seguire esta historia dentro de una o dos semanas subiré la continuación espérenlo con ansias**

**Siguiente capitulo: La invitación: El baile de los enmascarados**

**PD: déjenme uno que otro Review **** nos estamos leyendo y gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora.**

**Att: Dabri**


	4. La invitacion: El baile de enmascarados

**CAPITULO 3: La invitación: El baile de los enmascarados**

Era un esplendoroso día en la ciudad de Konoha, el sol naciente ahora brillaba en todo su esplendor a medida que los pájaros cantaban armoniosas melodías mientras se posaban en las copas de los arboles. Las calles vacias, ahora se llenaban poco a poco de personas y automóviles que se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos para cumplir con su deber diario.

Un vehículo en particular de color negro se estacionaba cerca de un parque relativamente vacio, de él salió un hombre de unos 25 años aproximadamente, alto, de cabello gris amarrado en una coleta baja y con una sonrisa que se podría categorizar entre lo bizarro y lo arrogante. El hombre caminaba a paso tranquilo mientras se acercaba a una chica muy hermosa de tez blanca y cabello rubio.

-He de decir que eres una chica valiente para haber venido a este lugar a mi encuentro completamente _sola_

-Créeme Kabuto, que poco miedo te tengo

-Asique si me tienes miedo pequeña _Shion-_ la joven rubia se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su nombre salir de aquella boca tan lasciva, ¿cómo podría ser posible que este tipo pudiera ser tan desagradable con tan solo unas cuantas palabras? De todas formas poco le importaba, debía verse fuerte para seguir con el plan.

-Por favor, ¿por qué debería de tenerte miedo? No se supone que eres socio de mi padre

-Ten cerca a tus amigos y a tus enemigos aun más

-¿Consideras a mi padre como una amenaza para ti?

-Todos son una amenaza para mi bienestar económico y social pequeña, el hecho de que tu padre quiera aliarse conmigo para derrotar a las corporativas multinacionales más poderosas de Japón no significa que piense en él como un aliado. Tu como su futura heredera deberías saberlo muy bien ¿Qué tu padre no te ha enseñado nada del mundo de los negocios? Esto no es una guardería para niños pequeños- su sonrisa arrogante la molestaba a más no poder, ¿Por qué demonios debía su padre enviarla a este lugar? "_Debes estar cada vez más dentro de los planes de la empresa". A_l carajo con la empresa, ella solo quería ser rica y famosa.

-Tsk, como sea- Shion rodo los ojos a modo de fastidios, ya se había cansado de mantener esa conversación con Kabuto- Al grano Yakushi ¿sí? Mira, mi padre me ha enviado aquí hablarte sobre el plan de mañana ¿Esta todo ya preparado?

-Depende

-¿De qué?

-Tienes lo que tu padre me prometió

-Si te refieres al dinero está en la maleta marrón, en el agujero de aquel árbol- Shion señalaba un gran árbol de cerezos que para esa época del año se teñía de un color verde claro.

-Interesante escondite, me sorprendes lo patética que eres

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

-En fin- Kabuto meneaba su mano como dándole menos importancia al asunto mientras se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba el dinero, saco la maleta del agujero y miro su contenido comprobando los fajos de billetes verdes- Muy bien pequeña, veo que tu padre realmente le ha puesto esmero al asunto

Molesta Shion solo podía contar los minutos que faltaban para poder largarse de ahí de una buena vez, no toleraba relacionarse con esa clase de personas por mucho estatus que tuviera, le era desagradable para la vista.

-Entonces, ¿todo está listo?

-Mis hombres ya saben qué hacer, son unos expertos para el trabajo. Además no será tan difícil secuestrar y matar a unos niñatos ricachones como tu

-Tsk, mas les vale a tus hombres alejarse lo más posible de mi

-Mi querida niña tu parecido con la chica Hyuuga es muy grande, no sería muy difícil para mí decirles a mis hombres que la chica se ha teñido a rubia y te secuestren a ti en cambio me pregunto cuánto dinero me dará tu padre si llegara hacer tal cosa

-¡KABUTO!- Horrorizada Shion dio unos cuantos pasos atrás pensando en lo que había dicho el hombre, este solo se carcajeaba de la manera más repugnante que Shion había podido escuchar jamás- Si llegaras a traicionarnos, las consecuencias serian horribles para ti y tu empresa

-Confía un poco en mi pequeña niña- Acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, Kabuto la toma del mentón mientras se dedica unos cuantos minutos a verla para después sonreír- Namikaze Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata serán secuestrados mañana en el gran baile de enmascarados a las 12 en punto, mis hombres ya tienen la guarida perfecta para la acción además después de recibir el dinero por la recompensa puedes estar completamente relajada pues desaparecerán de la faz de la tierra haciendo que al viejo decrepito le dé un paro cardiaco eventualmente la empresa quebrara y tu padre podrá estar en la cima de las corporaciones lucrativas

-Que pasa con la empresa Namikaze, es decir, si le afectaría la muerte de su hijo pero…

-Una vez que Minato pierda a su querido hijo la siguiente en la lista será su querida esposa, el pobre hombre al no tener más familia quedara solo y lentamente ira muriendo por la depresión

-Que plan más macabro

-Y tu padre fue el fundador de la idea, digamos que esta es la forma de vida en las grandes corporativas, algún día tu estarás en la cima y veras que la única forma de subsistir es esta a menos claro…

-¿Qué?- Shion nunca lo vio venir, hasta que sintió la intrusa lengua de Kabuto abriéndose paso por su boca hasta llegar a su garganta, sino fuera por la impresión del acto estaría vomitando en este momento.

-Que tu padre haga una alianza conmigo por medio de ti criaturita- Shion escupió en su cara, lo último que haría sería casarse con ese fenómeno- Eres un poco rebelde, eso me gusta- Kabuto le arrebato otro beso mordiéndole el labio inferior provocando que Shion emitiera un gemido bajo. Sonriendo Kabuto se alejo de ella y fue en dirección a su auto- Si no hay nada más que decir que retiro por hoy Adiós, Shion-chan

-Maldito- mirándolo con profundo odio, Shion busco en su cartera cualquier menta o pastilla para desinfectar un poco su boca de ese asqueroso beso. ¡La próxima vez que su padre viniera personalmente!

/

-¡Hinata! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse! oka-san dice que si no te levantas pronto se te hará tarde de nuevo

"Mataku…" Con un suspiro cansado, una Hinata de 16 años comienza abrir los ojos lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz; tras soltar un bostezo y se estira se despereza para luego dirigirse a las cortinas de su habitación para abrirlas y respirar el nuevo día que llega. La vista desde su balcón siempre le ha tranquilizado y el sol en todo su esplendor la alegra de sobremanera. Rápidamente se ducha y se arregla para ir al instituto, hoy era por fin el último día de su último año lo siguiente que vendría seria la universidad en New York. Después de darse un último vistazo al espejo decidió que era suficiente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo para tomar su desayuno junto a su familia.

-Buenos días mama- se acerco a su madre y le planto un dulce beso en la mejilla- Buenos días Hanabi-chan- a su hermana menor quien se encontraba comiendo su cereal le dio un casto beso en la frente mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa y se servía su bol.

-Nee-chan te has tardado un poco

-Es cierto Nata-chan ya falta poco para que entres a clases es mejor que tomes rápidamente tu desayuno

-Gomenasai se me han pegado un poco las cobijas

-Bueno señorita eso no es excusa ahora cepíllate los dientes y vete al instituto que la limosina te está esperando

-Cuando lo dices así suena un poco desdeñoso oka-san- con los mofletes inflados Hinata se retiro de la mesa sin siquiera probar bocado. No quería presumir el que se tuviera que ir en limosina al instituto, de por si era mucho decir a que instituto iba pero parecía que su hermana eso le subía el orgullo que tenia. Su hermana Hanabi de solo 11 años parecía ser todo lo que su padre esperaba de ella, segura, orgullosa y por sobre todo fuerte. Ella lo había intentado pero su carácter tímido e inseguro no había podido desaparecer por completo al pasar los años.

Entonces vio una foto de su querido primo Neji, sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho. Desde la muerte de su querido tío Hisashi, Neji había sido enviado a Francia a terminar sus estudios. Al ser un genio termino rápidamente la universidad y paso a tomar las riendas de la sucursal que se encontraba en ese país. Hacia mucho tiempo que Hinata no veía a su primo y realmente lo extrañaba, solo el era capaz de animarla cuando se sentía triste y aunque le prometió nunca llorar por el le era imposible hacerlo. Le quería mucho y lo extrañaba de sobremanera.

Hana Hyuuga veía como su hija contemplaba las fotos familiares, solo atino a posar una mano en su hombro y darle unos cuantos empujones para que saliera de la casa lo antes posible. La limosina se encontraba en la entrada de la casa y la joven ojiperla entro rápidamente junto con sus utensilios escolares. Su pequeña hermana ya se encontraba adentro mirándola con reproche.

-¿Por qué te has tardado tanto?

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- Sorprendida Hinata miro a su hermana que hace poco se encontraba desayunando y ahora pareciera que estuviese allí sentada hace tiempo.

-Cuando te has quedado mirando las fotos de Neji, ¿aun lo extrañas?

-Claro que le extraño- la limosina emprendió su marcha hacia los institutos de las chicas- es como mi hermano, nuestro hermano

-Es solo nuestro primo Hinata, además le va de lo mejor en Francia. ¿Que papa no te ha dicho nada?

-Sabes que nuestro padre prefiere confiarte los detalles de las empresas a ti Hanabi

El resto del camino la parte trasera de la limosina donde se encontraban las hermanas permaneció en completo silencio. Hinata solo veía atreves de la ventana mientras su hermanita se encontraba mensajeando desde su móvil, la ojiperla mayor solo podía lanzar suspiros cansados todo el camino y cuando llego al instituto su semblante cambio a uno apagado y serio. Todos los alumnos la miraban de reojo y apartaban la vista de inmediato, ¿El por qué? Desde que entro a preparatoria se había corrido muchos rumores de mal gusto sobre la ojiperla transformándola en una chica fría y calculadora sin amigos y alejados de todos los alumnos. Esto era triste pero para ella era el mejor ejercicio de preparación para cuando ella tomara las riendas de Hyuuga's Inc. Si es que algún día lo tomara.

-Felicitaciones Hyuuga-san puede estar más que segura que se graduara con los honores correspondientes

-Gracias Sensei

Tras una larga jornada escolar y despedirse de todos los profesores que le habían brindado de su conocimiento a lo largo de esos últimos tres años, Hinata se dirigió a la limosina que la llevara a su hogar. Por fin había terminado la preparatoria ahora solo debía concentrarse en disfrutar de sus vacaciones y lo siguiente que vendría seria su más anhelado sueño. Estudiar fuera de los confines de su padre y poder ser ella misma en un lugar completamente distinto, comenzar desde cero. New York representaba su escape, su libertad y después de tantos años insistiéndole a su padre el que el aceptara era sin lugar a duda el mejor de los regalos de graduación.

-¡Madre ya llegue!

Pero no recibió ni una sola respuesta, extrañada entro a la cocina y al verla vacia pensó que su madre se habría ido de compras o estaría haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

-Oh Hinata-sama ha llegado temprano el día de hoy

-Si bueno es que ha sido el ultimo día y…

-Si me disculpa debo terminar de lavar la ropa con permiso

-Adelante

Sin más, la sirvienta salió disparada al cuarto de lavado, Hinata un tanto aburrida tomo algo de beber y se sentó en la mesa pequeña que se encontraba en la cocina vio que la correspondencia estaba en el centro de esta completamente regada por lo que decidió organizarla. Una vez terminado Hinata se fijo en una carta en particular, la tomo entre sus manos y se fijo en sus detalles tan particulares como el bordado que tenia a los lados, el particular color marrón claro que lo hacía ver un poco viejo, el lazo de color rojo en todo el centro al lado de lo que parecía ser un sello hecho a base de pintura quemada y por último la delicada letra que la hacia ver muy elegante.

_Para: Hyuuga Hinata_

¡Era para ella! Pero no tenia remitente… no importaba si la leia ¿cierto?

_Cordial saludo_

_Mediante la presente tenemos el honor de invitarla al gran baile de enmascarados de este año, dicho baile esta desarrollado y patentado para todos aquellos jóvenes empresarios y futuros líderes de nuestro mundo comercial y político. Será como siempre ha sido un evento cerrado solo para aquellos que han sido escogidos y tengan la invitación que se encuentra dentro del sobre. Sin más preámbulos el evento se desarrollara el próximo sábado 15 de junio a las 8 pm. _

_Debe de llevar vestido de época y una máscara que haga juego. Y no se puede llevar invitado._

_Agradecemos su atención y esperamos su asistencia._

Un baile, ¡Un baile! ¡Ella estaba invitada a un baile! No podía creerlo, ella, la tímida y nada segura estaba oficialmente invitada a un baile. Si puede que solo se vean personas ricachones y arrogantes, pero al menos podría tener la experiencia de ir a un baile de tal clase antes de irse. Definitivamente su vida estaba empezando a dar un giro que a ella le encantaba.

/

-¡NA-RU-TO!- Kushina Uzumaki se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta del joven Namikaze con cara de asesina serial mientras mantenía en alto una carta. Cuando un Naruto de 16 años vislumbro a su madre no pudo más que asustarse y retroceder lo máximo posible, alejándose de ella.

-¡Kya! Oka-chan lo juro no fue mi intensión, lo que sea que haya hecho fue sin querer'ttebayo

Tras cambiar su semblante a uno de confusión, Kushina entro a la habitación del joven y pateo una que otra cosa que estaban regados en el suelo.

-No has hecho nada malo hijo, no hasta donde se… Deberías dejar de tenerme tanto miedo y más bien arreglar esta habitación que esta horrible

-Ha-Ha lo siento oka-chan es que bueno el teme siempre viene a jugar con el play y terminamos teniendo una guerra de cualquier cosa que esté a nuestro alcance He-he- con la mano detrás de la cabeza mirando a su madre despreocupadamente y un poco nervioso Naruto rio un poco. Kushina no pudo evitar ver a su hijo, cualquier diría que era el vivo retrato de una combinación perfecta entre su amado esposo y ella. No pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente mientras veía como su hijo intentaba arreglar un poco el desorden que mantenía en esa habitación.

-Naru-chan te ha llegado una carta

-¿Eh? ¿Una carta y de qué?

-No lo sé ¿Qué crees que soy tu abre cartas portátil o qué?

"Jum" Naruto vio la carta que le tendía su madre y la tomo, rápidamente vio su contenido y le paso a su madre lo que parecía ser una invitación mientras el leia la carta. Tal parece que habi sido invitado a un baile de mascaras solo para la gente de alta sociedad.

-¿Qué dice?- Curiosa su madre veía como su hijo arrugaba la nariz y lanzaba lejos la carta que tenia en sus manos

-Me han invitado a un tonto baile al cual no iré

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Quien dice que no iras?!

-Yo no quiero ir'ttebayo- Naruto se cruzo de brazos y giro dándole la espalda a su madre.

-Tsk, ¡PUES VAS A IR'TTEBANE!- tras soltar un gran grito, Kushina tomo de la oreja a su hijo mientras este lanzaba quejidos por la fuerza de su madre hacia la zona lastimada.

-Oka-chan por favor, me haces daño.

-¡Mas daño te hare si no asistes a ese baile! Eres el futuro heredero de la empresa de tu padre y como heredero debes de presentarte en todos los eventos importantes de la alta sociedad

Tras quitar la mano de su madre de su oreja y sobarla un poco Naruto miro muy seriamente a su madre, Kushina sostuvo la mirada por un tiempo hasta que se rindió y se sentó en la cama de su hijo no sin antes retirar algo que le estaba pinchando la cola.

-Primero que todo, quiero que limpies este desorden para antes del anochecer sino- Kushina le lanza una mirada asesina a su hijo logrando intimidarlo- tendrás un largo y doloroso castigo crio- Naruto empezaba a sudar frio- y segundo- después de relajar su semblante y hacer que su hijo se siente a su lado le toma de las manos y lo mira fijamente- Se que todo esto de la empresa y los eventos y estas cosas son agotadores y mas para un niño como tu mi amor, pero debes entender que tu padre te necesita más que nunca y tú debes de poner todo tu empeño en ello. No lo veas como una obligación míralo como un favor hacia tu padre, sabes que Minato siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti; este evento no es más que una tonta fiestecilla para jóvenes como tú.

-Ósea jóvenes que tienen dinero y son arrogantes

-Ósea jóvenes que tienen la oportunidad de ser grandes personas y hacer un cambio dentro de una sociedad fría y calculadora. Es cierto que te vas a enfrentar a grandes retos y a muchas personas que quieran hacerte daño pero tu mi amor puedes hacer grandes cosas con el poder que algún día tendrás. Tu padre y yo te hemos criado de tal forma que cuando llegues al poder sabrás que hacer y darás lo mejor de ti. Pero para eso debes de comenzar a presentarte a eventos como estos, hay muchas malas lenguas dentro de esta sociedad Naru-chan y lo último que quiero es que mi hijo sea protagonista de ello'ttebane

Las palabras de su madre albergaban mucha sabiduría de alguien que sabia había pasado por muchas cosas, la miro un largo rato mientras ella le acaricia los mechones de su frente. Sonrió y luego se tiro a los brazos de su madre para pasar a su regazo y descansar allí mientras se dejaba hacer. Kushina adoraba sobar los cabellos dorados de su marido y hacerlo con Naruto le producía una gran ternura, le dio un pequeño beso en su cabello y siguió acariciándolo mientras su pequeño bebe quedaba poco a poco fundido.

-Oka-chan

-Dime querido

-Si ire 'ttebayo- tras decir eso Naruto quedo dormido, mientras Kushina lo veía con suavidad y amor.

/

En el reloj yacía marcados la 9 pm en punto, se habían retrasado pues el evento había comenzado hace ya una hora. Hinata se encontraba saliendo de su limosina justo cuando unos ojos azules se posaron sobre ella, ella no lo sintió y solo siguió caminado-trotando las escaleras hacia la entrada. Naruto había visto solo el perfil de la chica y no supo porque pero se le hacia un tanto familiar, restándole importancia espero pacientemente a que su conductora llevara la limosina hasta la entrada, salió y emprendió su camino hasta las puertas giratorias del lugar.

El evento se estaba realizando en un antiguo hotel de época, en donde al pasar por las puertas giratorias eras capaz de ver una gran sala de recepción con muebles modernos y una pequeña mesa con un florero, más atrás y lo que lo impresiono un poco fue ver una ancha y elegante escalera con alfombra roja en todo el centro, la escalera daba a dos lados del segundo piso: derecha e izquierda. Sobre este se encontraba un candelabro muy elegante digno de un hotel 5 estrellas, en la parte izquierda se encontraba la recepción. Naruto se dirigió pero antes de llegar, un señor con un atuendo muy particular lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Hey pero que estas…?

-Calma Sir. Namikaze, usted es un invitado especial. Y los invitados especiales son presentados como debe ser

-¿Eh?

-Estamos en un evento cuyo tema es la época victoriana, los Sir de esa época eran presentados con campanas y nombramientos reales

-Vale pero deja mi brazo'ttebayo- El vasallo soltó el brazo del rubio y lo condujo amablemente a una corredor un poco oscuro, después de caminar un poco se encontraron en frente de una doble puerta, el vasallo se puso delante de Naruto y abrió la puerta. Por un momento todo el salón quedo en silencio.

-Les presento a Sir. Namikaze Naruto futuro heredero de las empresas Namikaze- campanas sonaron por todo el lugar a medida que Naruto iba entrando al salón. Por un largo rato todos quedaron asombrados cuando el joven entro al lugar. Un chico de aparentemente 16 años, con un cabello de color rubio excelentemente peinado hacia atrás que lo hacía ver muy sexy, unos ojos sorprendentemente azules detrás de una máscara naranja con bordes y detalles en negro, bastante alto y vestido tan elegantemente con un traje de época de color naranja quemado con bordes y botas igualmente negros. Su piel tostada encaja en todo lo que era el joven Namikaze, las chicas empezaban a murmurar sobre lo atractivo que era el muchacho. Los chicos empezaban a verlo con admiración. Mientras Naruto solo podía pensar en porque debía tener mascara si ya habían revelado su identidad "Menudo juego tonto".

La música comenzó a sonar y los jóvenes empezaron a invitar a bailar a las bellas doncellas, todos en un baile sincronizado. Naruto termino por bajar las escaleras y comenzó a recorrer el salón. En todo el centro de este se encontraba un candelabro gigante "Si se llegara a caer de seguro que mata a muchas personas'ttebayo". Cruzado de brazos se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontrar el gran banquete, decidió comer un poco antes de chocar con una persona.

-Eh disculpa

-Hmp

"¡Ese monosílabo!"- ¡¿EH, TEME TAMBIEN TE INVITARON?!

-Tsk, porque siempre tienes que ser tan ruidoso. Urusatonkachi

-Di lo que quieras pero me alegra que estes aquí Sasuke- Sonriendo ampliamente Naruto alargo un brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke acercándolo de medio lado para luego empezar a rascar la cabeza del Uchiha con sus nudillos.

-¿Qué mierda? Naruto deja eso ¡ME ESTAS DESPEINANDO MALDITA SEA!

-Ha-ha, mira cómo has quedado Teme. Ahora no podrá conquistar a las chicas- Un despeinado Sasuke miro con cara de odio a su mejor amigo para luego lanzarle un puño a su mandíbula.

-¡Itte'ttebayo!- Un adolorido Naruto se sobaba el lugar donde le habían hecho daño mientras le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos a Sasuke

-Me largo, Usuratonkachi- Sasuke se alejaba de Naruto mientras intentaba arreglar un poco su cabello. Molesto el rubio rio internamente, sabía que el punto sensible de Sasuke era su cabello. Miro la comida de nuevo pero ya no le apetecía.

-Disculpe, Namikaze-san

-¿Eh?

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?

"Es un poco bonita"- De acuerdo, vamos- Con la mayor seriedad que pudo, Naruto comenzó a bailar con aquella dama y en una que otra ocasión le lanzaba su típica sonrisa zorruna dejando a la chica completamente embobada.

Por otro lado, una chica de ojos perlas estaba realmente agotada. No sabía desde cuando estaba dando vueltas por los largos pasillos del hotel. Se había perdido tras las indicaciones del recepcionista y ahora se sentía la chica más tonta y estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra, mira que perderse en un hotel como aquel; Pero no era su culpa que fuera tan grande. Cansada se apoyo en una de las paredes más cercanas y tomo aliento, entonces empezó a escuchar música proviniendo de la puerta de al lado. Nunca había visto una puerta tan grande como aquella, realmente ese hotel era espectacular.

Tímidamente poso sus manos sobre las manijas de la puerta y las abrió, dentro del salón todos voltearon a ver quien había abierto las grandes puertas de madera que hacían un gran crujido al ser abiertas.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos al ver a una hermosa doncella de piel de porcelana con brillantes ojos perlas violáceas escondidos tras una máscara de color morado con arreglos plateados, tenía su cabello amarrado en un moño y varios mechones rebeldes enmarcando su fino rostro, su ligero maquillaje le hacían ver muy elegante y su vestido sin lugar a dudas era uno de los más bellos en todo el salón. De un color lila consistía en un escote en la parte del busto dejando ver los nacimientos de estos, un fino corsé con cinta morada que se ceñía a su estrecha cintura y el resto del vestido cayéndole liso hasta los pies. Hinata se sentía realmente avergonzada con todas esas miradas posándose sobre ella, pero recordó que tenia puesta la máscara y eso la tranquilizo de sobremanera.

Lentamente y con la frente en alto entro al salón, nadie podía quitar la mirada de la chica en especial un par de orbes azules quienes la miraban muy seriamente. Era la chica que había visto anteriormente, se acerco rápidamente hacia ella y la tomo de la muñeca. La chica sorprendida volteo y lo vio directamente a los ojos quedando hipnotizada al instante, "Esos ojos azules…", el chico la tomo de la cintura y la acerco un poco a si mientras dirigía sus labios al oído de la joven.

-Tú bailaras conmigo- susurro Naruto con una voz completamente seria, se alejo del sonrojado rostro de la joven y se acomodo para empezar a bailar con ella. Su semblante reflejaba paz y serenidad confundiendo pero extasiando a Hinata, esta sin saber porque asintió y comenzó a bailar la pieza de vals que sonaba por todo el salón.

Se movían en perfecta sincronización como si estuviesen hechos para bailar juntos, pie izquierdo, pie derecho, una vuelta aquí, un pequeño salto allá y así pasaron por largos minutos en donde Hinata solo podía ver los penetrantes ojos azules del chico y este solo podía ver los curiosos ojos perlas de esta. Sus mascaras seguían fijas en su lugar, impidiendo a los jóvenes conocer por completo el rostro del otro. La música sonaba glorioso y espectadores curiosos veían el galante baile de los jóvenes quienes se paseaban por todo el salón bailando concentrados únicamente en la persona que tenían al frente.

"¿Quien será este chico? ¿Cómo puede balar tan bien? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos? ¿Por qué siento esta calidez en mi corazón?" Miles de pregunta surcaban por la mente de Hinata al verse en vuelta en esa situación y es que sin lugar a dudas el chico era muy atractivo. Naruto por otro lado no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando el cuerpo de la chica, realmente que esa joven era muy hermosa "¿Quién podría ser?" nadie se le venía a la mente y eso que casi reconoce a todas las personas en este lugar.

Naruto hizo que Hinata girara sobre sus talones alejándola para luego atraerla a él con más fuerza apretándola contra él, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos. Sin poder evitarlo chica dejo escapar una pequeña risa que los oídos del rubio pudieron escucharon escuchar a la perfección, sonrió y comenzó a reírse con ella.

-Bailas muy bien- dijo sonriendo zorrunamente

-Igual que usted

-Te atreverías a revelarme tu identidad

-Créame cuando le digo mi buen señor que me es prohibido revelar mi identidad a un completo extraño

-Significara eso que debo de presentar formalmente ante usted mi bella dama para saber su misteriosa identidad

-Mi buen señor fácilmente podría usted hacerlo

-Es usted una doncella muy hermosa

-Gra-gracias, es usted un deleite para la vista igualmente mi señor

Naruto no pudo evitar morderse el labio, esa timidez suya lo estaba conquistando. Hinata sentía la calidez que transmitía el joven a través de sus manos sobre ella, realmente le agradaba el contacto y se sentía más que feliz. La joven pareja seguía bailando uno muy cerca del otro.

-S-su mano se siente muy ca-calida mi señor, es una sensación muy agradable

-No sé si mi mano podrá expresar lo que mi corazón siente

Sorprendida Hinata quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su acompañante mientras este se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, poco a poco podía sentir sus labios a centímetros de los de ella. Casi rozándose, podía sentir el aliento del chico sobre sus labios. Cerro sus ojos y espero la llegaba de unos tibios labios que nunca llegaron.

-¡Son Namikaze Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata! ¡Los herederos de las familias que se odian están aquí, juntos y están por besarse! ¡Chicos mirad son los Romeo y Julieta contemporáneos!

Campanadas sobre campanadas, el reloj marcaba las 12 pm en punto. Los chicos al escuchar la identidad del otro se separaron abruptamente mirándose horrorizados el uno al otro, ya sabía porque le parecía tan familiar: esta chica tenía los ojos perlas de los abominables Hyuuga. Por otra parte Hinata se llevo una mano a la boca intentando razonar que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer hace poco, casi se besa con el heredero Namikaze.

-E-eres tu… ¡Namikaze Naruto!

-Tsk, ¡Pero qué mierda! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Hyuuga?!

-¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Obviamente lo mismo que tu baka

-De seguro es algún plan de tu horrible familia, el utilizarte para engatusarme y hacer que mi empresa caiga en desgracia ¿No es cierto?

Indignada Hinata levanta su mano y le da una cachetada a Naruto. Este dirige una mano a su mejilla roja mientras mira con odio a la chica Hyuuga.

-El único que esta "engatusando" aquí ¡ERES TU!- Con lágrimas en los ojos Hinata salió corriendo hacia la puerta más cercana, una vez encontró el largo pasillo salió disparada hacia la salida del hotel. Hasta donde recordaba solo faltaba dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina y estaría en la recepción. Vaya suerte se había perdido de nuevo. Con las lagrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas se dejo caer en el piso y dejo que las lagrimas salieran.

-Ah pero que hace una niña tan bonita en el suelo y llorando de esa manera, ven déjame ayudarte- Una voz fría y burlona le había dicho esas sarcásticas palabras y antes de que ella pudiese voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz, un pañuelo con un olor extraño era fuertemente sujetada contra su nariz y boca "¡Cloroformo!" la chica intento retirar el pañuelo de su cavidad nasal, pero ya era muy tarde poco a poco Hinata veía todo borroso hasta que cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Naruto seguía en el salón rodeado de todas esas personas que lo miraba de reojo y se la pasaban murmurado sobre la escena que acaban de presenciar, furioso se retiro del recinto. Quería largarse lo antes posible ya estaba más que harto. Sasuke intento tomarlo del brazo pero Naruto solo se soltó y le lanzo una mirada de odio, el Uchiha dejo que su amigo se fuera y vio como Naruto salía por una de las salidas que daban al jardín. Cuando llego a este se maldijo por no saber cómo diablos salir completamente de aquel hotel, deambulo un poco por el amplio jardín hasta que se exaspero. Justo cuando iba a voltear una patada en el estomago lo dejo sin aire haciendo que cayera al suelo con los brazos rodeando su abdomen; lo siguiente que vio fue una sonrisa bizarra.

-Qué pena joven enamorado pero esta noche te irás conmigo- Tras eso el hombre le propino una tremenda golpiza al joven rubio quien no podía hacer nada por defenderse, realmente lo habían tomado desprevenido y no tenia las fuerzas suficiente para contraatacar. Cuando se sentía desfallecer un sujeto se agacho hasta estar en cuclillas y le propino un fuerte puño en la cara haciendo que quedara completamente inconsciente.

/

**Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca ._. En un principio solo iba a escribir lo que sucedía en el baile y ahora he escrito como un prologo y la parte de los personajes principales y luego el baile y luego el principio del secuestro… Vale esto debe de ser una recompensa por seguir mi fanfic y por esperarme durante tanto tiempo, lo juro subiré el siguiente cap cuando… cuando sepa qué rayos escribiré he quedado en blanco tras esto jaja.**

**Espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanto como quedo este cap. Qué asco Kabuto y Shion wtf jajaja, como ven es irresistible no sentirse atraído por unos ojos azules y perlas no? *-* Pero oh oh que pasara ahora con nuestros amados protagonistas? Bueno sigan en sintonía y porfis déjenme uno que otro Review no sean malos! Nos estamos leyendo aquí Darbri. **


End file.
